Espectador
by DarkRock
Summary: Naruto siempre disfruto estar estos últimos dos años con sus mejores amigos: Tomoya y Sunohara porque nunca se aburría cuando esta con ellos debido a que siempre ocurría algún desmadre divertido en el instituto donde al final tanto el como Sunohara terminaban golpeados por alguna chica o si podían huían con Tomoya. (Calificación M por posibilidades zukulentas en el futuro 7w7)


**Resumen: ****Naruto se tuvo que mudar de Tokio por unos problemas personales hacia otra ciudad de Japón, en donde tuvo que buscar una nueva escuela para terminar sus estudios. En esta nueva ciudad no conoce a nadie, pero rápidamente se hace amigo de dos estudiantes igual de problemáticos que él y desde ese día todo empieza a volverse divertido.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Clannad o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Espectador

Capitulo 1: ¿Quién Eres, Niña? (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

**Monstruos/Personas Malas Hablando**

_**Monstruos/Personas Malas Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Un joven de cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color caminaba a paso lento por el camino que lo lleva hacia la escuela, pero por su expresión aburrida no parecía muy contento de ir a cierto lugar.

"_Odio esta ciudad. Porque está llena de recuerdos que preferiría olvidar. Ir a la escuela todos los días, pasar el rato con los amigos, y volver a casa, cuando preferiría no hacerlo. Viviendo así, __¿__Cambiara algo algún día__?__¿__Ira a llegar ese día__?_" Tomoya pensó con la mirada perdida hacia el frente del camino que lleva al Instituto Privado de Hikarizaka, el cual estaba rodeado de arboles de cerezo.

Con un suspiro de aburrimiento, el ojiazul emprendió su camino como todos los días hacia el instituto, llevando su maletín bajo su brazo izquierdo, mientras que a la vez tiene ambas manos en sus bolsillos ... aunque de repente a unos metros de su posición visualizo a una joven de 18 años de estatura un poco por debajo de la media (1,55m), complexión delgada y tez blanca, y cabellera color marrón que cae hasta sus hombros, no podía ver el color de sus ojos porque esta de espaldas a él, pero si tuviera que adivinar diría que son del mismo color de su cabello, viste con el uniforme del instituto al cual asiste, que consta de una falda color azul marino y una camisa blanca con mangas cortas y un moño rojo. Sobre esto porta un saco color beige donde tiene el símbolo de la institución en el pecho y por ultimo como calzado usa unas calcetas blancas y un par de zapatos cafés.

Tomoya se sintió algo diferente al mirar a esa chica, por lo que un poco curioso decidió ver que hacia parada en el medio del camino con sus ojos cerrados al frente, cuando el ojiazul llego a su lado quedo sorprendido por la palabra que pronuncio la chica de la nada.

"¡Anpan!" Nagisa dijo en vos alta todavía con sus ojos cerrados.

Tomoya al escuchar esa palabra quedo un poco más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba, aunque decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, solo espero haber qué otra cosa decía la chica y tal cual como pensó. Ella siguió hablando, pero esta vez abrió sus ojos revelando que ellos tienen el mismo color que Tomoya había pensado desde que la vio.

"¿Te gusta esta escuela? A mí me gusta mucho, muchísimo. Pero, en algún momento, todo cambia." Nagisa comento 'prácticamente a la nada' con su mirada fija en el suelo, al parecer hablándole a subconsciente, mientras que Tomoya pensó un poco en aquellas palabras de la chica, que por alguna extraña razón lo hacían sentir extraño ... pero agradable a la vez.

"_Una chica que apenas conozco __…__ pero no me hablaba a mí. Quizá le hablaba a alguien en su corazón_." El ojiazul pensó viendo de reojo a la chica extraña … pero sin duda muy linda.

"Cosas divertidas, cosas tristes, todas …", La pelimarrón hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras que a la vez apretaba el agarre que tiene en su maletín con ambas manos. "Todas cambian en algún momento ...", Nagisa hizo otra pausa y a la vez levanto su vista del suelo para empezar a mirar fijamente hacia el frente de la colina. "A pesar de eso, ¿Puede seguirte gustando este lugar?" La ojimarrón pregunto otra vez hacia la nada … esperando a que alguien le contestara su pregunta, y como si esto fuera escuchado por algún tipo de deidad su pregunta fue respondida.

Mientras que, Tomoya al pensar profundamente sobre las palabras de la chica, decidió por fin decir algo al respecto, por lo que aprovechando que ella había dejado de hablar temporalmente ... a todo esto parecía como si el destino o alguna fuerza sobrenatural lo estuviera empujando a responderle a la chica.

"Solo debes buscarlas ..." Tomoya contesto con una expresión neutra.

Este comentario tomo con sorpresa a Nagisa que rápidamente dio vuelta su cabeza en dirección de la nueva voz, quedando completamente sorprendida cuando vio al chico que le había hablado.

"Simplemente deberías ir a buscar las siguientes cosas divertidas y felices." El ojiazul comento con la misma expresión facial, mientras que a la vez miraba fijamente a la chica quedando impresionado por su belleza, y esta ultimo hizo lo mismo sin saber que decir al respecto. aunque por dentro ella estaba muy feliz de que alguien les había respondido a sus palabras … sin duda alguna le agradecía al chico por eso lindo gesto, lo necesitaba mucho.

Aunque, Tomoya al darse cuenta de su atrevimiento se encogió de hombros, pero esta reacción corporal fue más que todo para camuflar un poco su falta de respecto y que la chica no lo malinterpretara pensando que es un pervertido o algo similar, por lo tanto, zafaría de una posible golpiza y terminar como Sunohara. Obviamente esto nunca pasaría y menos por parte de Nagisa.

"Bueno, vamos." El ojiazul Invito a la chica a subir la colina junto a él, cosa que la pelimarrón acepto sin dudar empezando a caminar juntos por esa colina rodeada con árboles de cerezo.

Sin saber que esa invitación cambiaría su vida para siempre, al igual que la de Nagisa.

"_Comenzamos a subir __…__ por una larga, larga colina_." Tomoya pensó sin notar que en sus labios había formado una sonrisa que no había utilizado en años, no le desagrado … al contrario, se sintió bien.

Aunque, mientras esto pasaba entre Tomoya y Nagisa. A unos buenos metros de la posición de estos dos, un joven adolescente (17-18) de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color con una máscara negra en espiral cubriendo su rostro miraba fijamente a la futura pareja con una pequeña sonrisa bajo su extraña y 'espeluznante' máscara.

"Sigue así, Tomoya-sempai. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, amigo …" Naruto murmuro feliz de que su amigo hablara con una chica y este se distrajera un poco de sus problemas personales.

Luego de estar un buen rato en el mismo lugar, decidió darse la vuelta empezando a caminar en la dirección contraria a la futura pareja, internándose en los arboles de cerezo para pensar en que podía hacer ahora.

* * *

Tomoya caminaba a paso lento hacia el departamento de Sunohara, pero su mente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos con respecto a cierta chica.

"No la he visto en mucho tiempo …" El ojiazul susurro algo deprimido de no ver a la hermosa chica de cabello marrón, y no sabía su nombre porque nunca se lo pregunto debido a que no hablaron durante el camino hacia la escuela.

Aunque de repente una voz masculina y familiar que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo lo saco de sus deprimentes pensamientos, pero el peliazul oscuro decidió ignorarlo.

"¡Oí! ...", La voz conocida llamo desde lejos una vez más. "Tomoya-sempai" Naruto saludo felizmente a unos de sus mejores amigos cuando estuvo una vez a su lado.

Pero a Tomoya nunca le gusto el "sempai" dirigido hacia su persona y menos de su amigo, porque lo hacía sentir viejo y raro.

"No me sigas llamando de esa manera, ¡Baka!" El peliazul gruño al enmascarado una vez que lo tuvo frente a él.

"Jeje ... gomen, Tomoya-sempai, pero no puedo evitarlo." El ojinegro dijo rascándose nerviosamente su máscara en donde debería estar su mejilla derecha, mientras que a Tomoya le salió un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

"... No sé porque te lo repito de nuevo. Si después de todo lo harás de nuevo, Naruto …" Tomoya murmuro con su propia sonrisa llevando su puño izquierdo hacia delante para chocar puños con uno de sus mejores amigos.

El nombrado como Naruto lo imito chocando su puño derecho, aunque un poco más dramático.

"Por cierto, Tomoya-sempai …", El ojinegro hizo una pequeña pausa, debido a que quería llamar la atención de su amigo cosa que logro. "¿Hacia dónde ibas?" Naruto pregunto estirando un poco su cuello de una forma extraña.

Tomoya suspiro derrotado al escuchar otra vez ese 'sempai' tan molesto, ya que Naruto lo llamado de esa manera desde hace un año más o menos.

"Jmmm … al departamento de Sunohara para matar el tiempo …" El ojiazul respondió pateando una piedra que estorbaba en el piso hacia un jardín cercano.

"Esto es una gran coincidencia Tomoya-sempai …", El pelinegro hizo una pequeña pausa debido a que le palmeo el hombro izquierdo a su amigo. "Yo también me dirigía hacia el departamento de Sunohara." Naruto comento con una expresión feliz bajo su máscara.

Tomoya al escuchar esto dio un gemido de tristeza al saber que lo seguiría molestando con esa palabra molesta, pero los gritos de los jugadores del equipo de Rugby lo sacaron de esos pensamientos.

"Vamos …", El peliazul se quedó callado por un instante debido a que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos con respecto a cierto rubio problemático, y a la vez empezó a caminar hacia el departamento de su otro mejor amigo. "Seguro que, Sunohara se metió en problemas otra vez." Tomoya afirmo con un tono muy convencido, aunque por otro lado él no tenía pensado en meterse en una pelea para salvar a Sunohara.

Mientras que, Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza siguiendo al ojiazul donde en ningún momento quito su expresión feliz detrás de su máscara en espiral.

* * *

**Un Momento ****Después**

Sunohara despertó rápidamente a la fuerza de su desmayo temporal por el capitán del equipo de rugby que lo había zamarreado, y cuando vio que está rodeado por todo el equipo de rugby e inmovilizado por uno de ellos por la espalda entro en pánico … cómico.

"¡¿Qué te parece, Sunohara?! ¿Recuperaste tu consciencia?" El capitán grito al rubio problemático.

"Todos los días con tu CD para todos lados …" El jugador 1 gruño con molestia, ya que es horrible ese CD de música.

"Bueno, es que tengo que caminar escuchando esa canción." Sunohara murmuro con sus ojos cerrados del nerviosismo que está sintiendo en este momento.

"¡Scrum!" El capitán rugió a todos sus compañeros de equipo, que estos respondieron de la misma forma que su capitán, levantando hacia arriba con fuerza el cuerpo de Sunohara que este grito de miedo por esta acción repentina.

Mientras que desde una esquina llegaban Naruto y Tomoya de sorpresa, y este último apenas vio a Sunohara en esa situación suspiro con frustración.

"Todos los días con lo mismo …" El peliazul dijo con una expresión indiferente y algo cansada.

Naruto solo veía esto con una sonrisa bajo su máscara porque tal vez tenga la oportunidad de pelear otra vez. Sunohara al notar la presencia de sus amigos rápidamente les pidió ayuda.

"¡Naruto! ¡Okazaki!", El rubio exclamo al ver al ojinegro y al ojiazul, mientras que a la vez estaban siendo agarrado del cuello de su camisa blanca con rayas grises, y de la parte trasera de su pantalón por el capitán, revelando que lleva un bóxer color rosado. Naruto al ver esto se rió entre dientes. "¡No se queden mirando y ayúdenme!" Sunohara grito con desesperación hacia sus dos amigos y compañeros de aula.

"¡No, porque no quiero convertirme en un idiota!" Tomoya contesto cerrando sus ojos desviando su cara hacia otro lado ignorándolo completamente.

"¡Oye, eres un descorazonado! ...", El ojiazul opino en voz alta, para que seguidamente desviara su mirada a su otro amigo en el que vio un pequeño rayo de 'esperanza' para salvar su pellejo. "¡Naruto, por favor ayúdame!" Sunohara grito hacia el enmascarado que este dio un paso adelante cuando su nombre fue pronunciado por su amigo que está en 'peligro'.

"¡Yosh! ...", El pelinegro dijo en voz alta, mientras que a la vez se tronaba con fuerza sus nudillos. "¡Una pelea! ¡Debo unirme!" Naruto comento con una gran sonrisa bajo su máscara.

Los jugadores de rugby se pusieron en máxima alerta por esta repentina y molesta intervención. Sunohara se alegró de que alguien viniera a su rescate. ¿Y, Tomoya? Bueno, él se quedó mirando al joven enmascarado muy sorprendido por su inesperada ayuda hacia el rubio problemático.

"¡HAAA!", El ojinegro grito en voz alta, para que seguidamente empezara a correr hacia los deportistas, pero fue detenido en seco por Tomoya que lo había inmovilizado con fuerza por la espalda. "Suéltame, Tomoya-sempai … ¡Yo también debo pelear!" El pelinegro rugió con fuerza intentando zafarse del agarre de su mejor amigo.

"No seas estúpido Naruto …", El ojiazul hizo una pequeña pausa debido a que aplico más fuerza a la llave que le había hecho a su amigo. "¡No ves que nos vas a meter en más problemas!" Tomoya dijo en voz alta intentando razonar con el joven de cabello negro.

Mientras esto pasaba entre ambos estudiantes amigos del rubio problemático, los jugadores de rugby aprovecharon la distracción de Tomoya y Naruto para continuar jugando con su presa que no es otro que, Sunohara. El capitán lo zamarreo un poco antes de tirarlo hacia el aire, y luego lo arrojo hacia su derecha, Sunohara grito mientras giraba en el aire con una expresión de terror.

Un gato se acercó al lugar por curiosidad al escuchar tanto escándalo y decidió quedarse a observar.

Luego de eso, el ojiazul cayo de costado al piso donde los jugadores de rugby le empezaron a pisar fuertemente la cara mandándolo hacia atrás dando unos cuantos giros en el aire y finalmente caer de cara al suelo quedando inerte en el piso de madera. Pero no todo termino ahí, porque otro jugador de rugby más corpulento que los demás, lo agarro por la espalda con ambas manos levantándolo o mejor dicho lo tiro en el aire como a una bolsa de papas, para luego darle una fuerte patada en la espalda mandándolo a volar.

Todo esto fue visto por el gato que cómodamente estaba echado sobra la cabeza de Naruto, apoyando sus dos patitas en el borde de la máscara del pelinegro, mientras que a la vez observaba la tortura del humano rubio. Naruto ni se percató que tenía un gato sobre su cabeza, porque sigue 'peleando' con Tomoya a palabras.

Los jugadores esta vez usaron a Sunohara como a una pelota de rugby, enviándolo hacia atrás pasándosela al compañero de atrás, así sucesivamente hasta que lo tiraron con fuerza hacia arriba para que luego un jugador lo agarrara en el aire estampándolo contra el piso otra vez y al parecer esto había sido demasiado para el rubio porque se desmayó temporalmente, debido a que sus ojos habían tomado la forma de un espiral.

"¡Silencio!" Una voz femenina conocida para todos los presentes en el lugar ordeno en voz alta, que detuvo de golpe a los chicos problemáticos de sus acciones.

Los jugadores de rugby se dieron la vuelta para ver con algo de miedo de quien se trataba … aunque tienen un gran presentimiento obvio sobre de quien puede ser la dueña de la voz, por lo que soltaron al cuerpo de Sunohara dejándolo tirado en el piso de madera. Tomoya y Naruto se separaron de golpe al escuchar esa voz llena de autoridad, mientras el gatito que estaba sobre la cabeza de este último se alegró de la llegada de su ama.

"¡Ya córtenla!" La misma mujer a mediados de los 30 años exigió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia sus objetivos.

Ella tiene el cabello negro siempre recogido en un moño. Tiene los ojos color naranja. Su vestimenta consiste de una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros, junto a un delantal amarillo.

La pelinegra giraba una escoba en su mano derecha como si fuera un Shuriken Ninja cosa que asusto definitivamente a los jugadores de rugby que salieron corriendo por la puerta principal del edificio huyendo del lugar con expresiones de horror, hacia cualquier lugar al zar con total de escapar de la cuidadora.

"Diablos …" La ojinaranja gruño con frustración, para que seguidamente clavara su escoba en el piso que por poco y la clavaba en la espalda de Sunohara.

Mientras que a los lados de ella están Tomoya,que estaba mirando a cualquier lugar al azar y Naruto estaban silbando una melodía bastante llamativa. Ambos estudiantes estaban simulando no haber hecho nada 'malo'.

"¡Soy la única con la se quejan los vecinos!" La mujer de cabello negro gruño con frustración al no poder atrapar a esos chicos problemáticos.

Tanto Tomoya como Naruto tenían sus propias opiniones sobre la cuidadora/mujer de los departamentos.

"_Ser cuidadora es un trabajo _duro." Tomoya pensó con mucha seriedad y sus ojos cerrados.

"_Wow __...__ está mujer es fuerte de carácter, me gusta_." Naruto pensó de brazos cruzados mirando con mucho respeto hacia la mujer de ojos color naranja.

Pero una voz quebrada que provino del piso de madera saco a todos de sus pensamientos, mirando hacia abajo vieron que se trataba de Sunohara que al parecer estaba vivo … ya que este se había despertado de su pequeño desmayo temporal.

"Misae-san, debiste venir a salvarme antes …" Sunohara lloro agarrando la bata amarilla de la pelinegra intentado hacerse pasar por la 'víctima'.

"Apuesto a que es tu culpa." Misae afirmo con seguridad sacándoselo de encima con su pierna derecha volviéndolo a tirar al piso cayendo de costado y cara a este con una expresión derrotada.

Misae estaba por continuar con su regaño, pero Naruto la interrumpió con un comentario irónico que no iba dirigido a ella, pero de igual manera la molesto.

"Que mal Sunohara …", El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. "Eso no se hace." Naruto regaño a su amigo usando su dedo índice de la mano izquierda, mientras que el rubio lo miro con una mirada completamente en blanco.

El gato al sentir de la nada una energía negativa acechándolo a Naruto que estaba preparada para atacar en cualquier momento, por lo que el felino decidió salvar su pellejo saltando de la cabeza del enmascarado hacia los brazos de Tomoya que este lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Mientras que, Naruto fue interrumpido de lo que estaba haciendo cuando un fuerte golpe en seco en su rostro enmascarado lo dejo fuera de combate de forma temporal, donde seguidamente cayo de cara sobre el cuerpo 'herido'de Sunohara y este trato de moverse del lugar para no ser aplastado por el cuerpo de su amigo Naruto … pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido porque termino siendo aplastado por este dejándolo sin aliento. Mientras tanto, el gato como Tomoya veían con algo de lastima a los dos cuerpos tirados en el piso.

"Y no creas que no escuche tu comentario de entrar en la pelea, Naruto ...", La ojinaranja estrecho su mirada en el enmascarado que se estremeció de miedo al ser descubierto. "Espero que ambos hayan aprendido la lección." Misae dijo con su mano izquierda en su cintura y la otra mano todavía en su escoba.

"Además … de fuerte de carácter … también lo es físicamente." El ojinegro pensó con nerviosismo y un pequeño escalofrió al enfocar su mirada en la mujer de cabello negro de reojo, para luego desviar su mirada hacia cualquier punto al azar.

"Hai …" Tanto Naruto como Sunohara murmuraron desde su posición.

* * *

"Mierda … esos cabrones del club de rugby …" El rubio comento con una mirada cansada, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la pequeña mesa que está compartiendo por el momento con su amigo Tomoya.

Mientras que al mismo tiempo Naruto no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, ya que este estaba en un asunto mucho más 'importante' … que es mirar fijamente al gato que está durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama de Sunohara ajeno a la mirada del extraño, por lo que en todo momento el pelinegro ignoro completamente a sus dos mejores amigos.

"Con una voz así de baja, no te pueden escuchar.", Tomoya dijo mirando por un momento la expresión de Sunohara que no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero tuvo una idea de cómo alterar a Sunohara para divertirse un poco. "¡Mierda! ¡Esos cabrones del club de rugby!" El ojiazul grito con una expresión tranquila, aunque si se viera de cerca este tiene una pequeña sonrisa burlona formada en sus labios.

"¡¿Quién fue ese?!" Uno de los jugadores exigió desde su lado golpeando la pared que da al departamento de Sunohara, tirando un cuadro de este último en el proceso y volviendo a asustar al rubio, pero en vez de esconderse otra vez, solo corrió y salto encima de Tomoya agarrándolo por el cuello con su brazo derecho, mientras que en su mano derecha lleva una especie de palitos de papas fritas en aceite.

"¡¿Quieres que me maten?!" Sunohara pregunto en voz alta, mientras que a la vez 'amenazaba' con un palito de papas que lo tenía en su mano izquierda como si fuera un 'cuchillo', hacia la cara de Tomoya,

Mientras que, el peliazul se molestó un poco por la cercanía del rubio y … también por lo cobarde que era este último.

"¡Eres demasiado cobarde!" Tomoya acuso alejando la mano de Sunohara de su cara, mirando de reojo a su amigo, el cual tiene una expresión extraña en su cara, pero luego este cerro sus ojos con tranquilidad por un instante ya que seguidamente volvió abrirlos mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

"Si fueran de uno en uno, no tendría problemas.", El rubio explico levantándose lentamente de su posición dejando en paz a Tomoya. "Pero son demasiados." Sunohara señalo lo obvio.

Tomoya en esta ocasión le tuvo que dar la razón al rubio porque todo el equipo de rugby golpeaba a Sunohara, pero el peliazul no lo admitiría frente a su amigo y en su lugar lo observo con una expresión aburrida.

"Espera y veras. Les daré una buena en cuanto me gradué.", El rubio prometió con una sonrisa confiada. "En ese momento, Naruto, Okazaki, ¡Les dejare cuidar mis espaldas!" Sunohara dijo señalando a cada uno de sus amigos con su dedo índice de ambas manos y luego formar un pulgar arriba, pero cuando vio lo que estuvo haciendo Naruto durante todo el tiempo se le formo una gota de sudor en su frente, pero dejo eso de lado cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Tomoya.

"¡Que suerte! ¡Iré a por ti!" El peliazul comento en voz alta devolviéndole el pulgar arriba con su propia sonrisa y hasta le guiño un ojo.

"¡A mí no! ¡Ve contra ellos!" Sunohara grito señalando con su puño al ojiazul, mientras que este último le dio la espalda de una forma algo 'grosera'.

"Pero yo estoy de su lado." Tomoya revelo muy tranquilo con sus ojos cerrados.

"¡¿Desde cuándo?!" El rubio pregunto muy histérico con una mirada de frustración e ira dirigida hacia su amigo.

"Solo ese día …" El ojiazul contesto de la misma manera,

Pero sin que los dos se dieran cuanta habían irritado a los jugadores de rugby por sus gritos … principalmente los de Sunohara.

"¡Ya cállense!" El capitán rugió desde el otro lado de la pared, asustando a Sunohara el cual hizo un salto olímpico hacia atrás para caer otra vez en su lugar de la mesa, ocultándose y asomando un poco la cabeza mirando hacia la pared donde había provenido el golpe.

Tomoya tenía una expresión curiosa al escuchar el fuerte golpe en la pared por parte del capitán de rugby y estaba por levantarse para devolverle el golpe a los jugadores de rugby, aunque esto solo lo haría para molestar un poco más a Sunohara. Pero nunca se imaginó que Naruto se levantaría de golpe de su lugar … dejándolo de lado lo que sea que haya estado haciendo durante estos últimos minutos, para luego quedarse mirando fijamente la pared.

"Ya me cansaron …", El pelinegro empezó a dirigirse a paso dramático hacia la puerta. "¡Cabrones!" Naruto grito muy molesto dejando a Tomoya y Sunohara con expresiones fantasmales en sus rostros, ya que no podían creer la semejante estupidez que está por hacer Naruto.

El dúo sin duda tenia miedo de cuál sería la consecuencia de esto, ya que Tomoya tiene miedo de que Misae-san los golpeara brutalmente con su escoba, y Sunohara también tiene los mismos miedos, pero con un extra más, que esto seria los jugadores de rugby golpeándolo 'brutalmente'. Por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tanto Sunohara y Tomoya aparecieron detrás del enmascarado sujetándolo por la espalda deteniéndolo de abrir la puerta y cometer la locura de enfrentar a todo el equipo de rugby.

"Vamos chicos solo es una pequeña pelea …", El ojinegro 'lucho' por salir del agarre de sus amigos. "No es para tanto." Naruto dijo con una extraña sonrisa, ya que estaba 'tratando' de convencer a Tomoya y Sunohara …

"¡Ni siquiera lo sueñes!" Tanto Sunohara como Tomoya gritaron al mismo tiempo, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para retener a su amigo en su lugar, ya que no querían que este ocasionara una pelea y les trajera más problemas.

"Tch …", El pelinegro dejo de luchar. "Ustedes no son divertidos." Naruto susurro soltándose del agarre de sus amigos provocando que estos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran de cara al suelo.

Luego de esto, el ojinegro volvió a su lugar y continuar mirando al gato que seguía durmiendo en la cama a pesar de todo el escándalo que provoco el Saiyajin extraño. Mientras que Tomoya y Sunohara se levantaron lentamente del suelo sobándose el rostro por el golpe que se dieron, pero al ver que Naruto no ocasionaría ninguna pelea suspiraron de alivio al ver que pudieron hacer entrar en razón al enmascarado problemático.

* * *

**Un Momento ****Después**

{Tomoya: "Y así [La cámara enfoca al gato de la cuidadora, el cual dormía profundamente cómodo y tranquilo en la cama de Sunohara, y a la vez es observado por Naruto que había estado de la misma forma posición desde hace un largo tiempo.], hoy también, termina otro de los mismos días.}

"Disculpa ...", El peliazul quito la vista por un momento del manga que está leyendo. "¿Puedo tomar té?" Tomoya pregunto cortésmente hacia Sunohara que este estaba echado en el piso leyendo tranquilamente un manga al igual que Tomoya solo que otro título diferente, aunque por su expresión debe estar algo aburrido.

"No tengo nada de eso" El rubio respondió cerrando sus ojos para luego abrirlos de nuevo para seguir con su lectura.

{Tomoya: "No tengo un objetivo en particular [La cámara esta vez enfoca a Tomoya, que este al oír a su amigo que no tiene te decidió seguir insistiendo … solo para molestarlo un poco más.], ni nada por lo que sentirme apasionado.}

"¡Por favor!" El ojiazul insistió juntando ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, y agachándola de paso para ocultar su sonrisa burlona.

"¡Aunque me lo pidas de esa forma, aun así, no tengo!" Sunohara grito con irritación por la insistencia de Tomoya …

{Tomoya: "Un simple día a día, sin nada relevante."}

* * *

**En Alguna Parte**

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose de pie frente a una mesa de madera desgastada, y por las demás que vio dedujo que se encontraba dentro de una cabaña ... pero la verdadera pregunta es, ¿Qué hacia el ahí? ¿Acaso no estaba con Tomoya-sempai y Sunohara-san? ¿Por qué no podía sentir las energías de ... nadie? Todas estas preguntas que pasaron por su mente lo confundían cada vez más y más, además que lo estaban frustrando y molestando mucho.

Aunque de pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio a una chica misteriosa de cabello marrón que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y ojos del mismo color. Ella apareció prácticamente de la nada, en donde ella se lo quedo viendo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y un toque de miedo por esa extraña mascara espeluznante que ocultaba su rostro.

"¿Quién eres, niña?" Naruto pregunto con un tono confundido, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un costado para demostrar su punto.

* * *

**Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo xD. **

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo. **

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 4773 Palabras.**


End file.
